


My Moon And Stars

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art By Castihalo, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Vet Castiel, Werewolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are there for each other when a full moon night doesn't pan out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Moon And Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a precious animated short called "[Dirty Paws](https://vimeo.com/127551931)." Check it out if you have a chance; everything about it is super cute! Also, thanks a million to my friend [Citra](http://castihalo.tumblr.com) for drawing such adorable art! It was a blast collaborating with you and I hope we can again soon. ♥

 

It’s still early enough in the morning that the windows are slightly fogged.

Sunlight has yet to touch the trees and the hardwood is cold beneath their bare feet.

Cas manages to avoid all this, cocooned by his blankets, burrowed inside them. It’s especially easy to stay right where he is when the mattress dips and he’s enveloped in warmth.

“Hey, sleepy,” Dean presses up against him. “You awake?” he murmurs all fond. A feather-light kiss drops onto his shoulder, followed by a smile Cas feels through his shirt.

“I am now,” Cas sighs into his pillow, attempting to hide under the sheets again. Except with Dean’s arm wrapped tight around his waist, it’s near impossible and he grumbles some more. “Dean…” he blinks at their clock, a ceramic owl Jess gave him last year. “It’s barely nine,” he squints at the numbers, his tone offended like they've personally betrayed him.

“I know, babe,” Dean laughs into his neck, shifting Cas around to lie on his back. He reaches up to cradle Cas’ face then leans in for a soft, sweet kiss. The gesture is slow and gentle, even more so than usual despite Dean’s hands being calloused and rough. Cas knows it has to do with today’s date and what it means; Dean's always sure to be careful just in case something goes awry.

They continue to kiss, engrossed in one another, with Dean’s fingers in Cas' hair and Cas running his palm along Dean's spine. Dean’s temperature is higher already, his body preparing to shift and change. Nothing that Cas isn’t used to and he just snuggles in closer to the heat.

“You’re using me as a warmer again,” Dean teases when they eventually part.

“Five more minutes,” Cas hums contentedly before burying his face in Dean’s chest. “What did you want for breakfast?” His voice is muffled and scratchy with sleep.

“Pancakes,” Dean kisses his forehead, “and eggs and waffles and toast.”

Cas laughs. “That’s what I thought. Good thing I stocked up yesterday.”

“You always do,” Dean pulls back to smile. “You always take care of me.”

Cas turns pink and tries rather valiantly to tear his eyes away from Dean, but his incredibly persistent husband catches his lips before he can. They allow more minutes to tick by, in no real hurry to head downstairs. Only when the sun peeks in through the curtains does Cas huff and give Dean a gentle push.

◇ ◇ ◇

In the kitchen, Cas throws on his sweater, navy and cashmere and ten years old. There’s a tiny rip along the hem in the front but Cas loves it too much to wear anything else.

“You look cute,” Dean hugs him from behind, then, “Especially your socks,” he says amusedly. Cas is aware that Dean’s making fun, given his socks are currently mix-matched.

“Hush,” he hides his smile, reaching into the cupboard for the pancake mix. He sets it down beside the milk and the bright orange bowl, suddenly feeling warmer from the color alone. He doesn’t complain when Dean nuzzles his neck - Dean’s especially tactile on days like today - though he does say “My patients like them” because he’s defensive when it comes to his socks.

“That’s ‘cause they’re spoiled furballs and you let them sit on your feet.”

“I see. Are you saying that you aren’t a furball?”

“Hilarious,” Dean ruffles his hair, hooking his chin over Cas’ shoulder. An appreciative noise rumbles out from his chest at the dash of cinnamon Cas adds to the mix.

The growl is deeper than normal, which prompts Cas to ask, “Anything yet?” When he turns to gaze up at Dean, he spies the fluffy brown ears poking out from Dean’s hair. “Oh,” he murmurs softly, brushing his fingers over their pointed tips. They flick and twitch at the gentle attention and Dean sighs, leaning into the touch.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Cas remembers the first time he saw them, the pair of wolf ears lying flat against Dean’s head. They'd  been matted from mid-winter rain, soaked like the rest of Dean’s body, on that morning almost three years ago when Dean showed up at his clinic at dawn.

Cas had been dating the mechanic for months, having fallen hard the moment they met. The day he’d brought his Continental to Dean’s garage was also the day he met the love of his life.

That being said, he’d had no idea that Dean was anything but a regular guy. A guy whose smile put heat in his cheeks, but in essence the same as everyone else. So, of course, when Dean limped into his office, covered in scratches with his - literal - tail between his legs, Cas was too shocked by the sight of him to speak, until Dean pleaded, “Cas, can you help me?”

He sounded breathless, flecks of gleaming gold in his eyes, though it was the evident desperation that drove Cas to tend to his wounds. He momentarily forgot all his questions, and he had many swarming through his mind; only after the iodine and bandages were used and put away did Cas have a chance to sit and talk with his boyfriend.

“Dean,” he began cautiously, unprepared for the conversation, wasn’t sure what he should ask first but then Dean groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

“I was going to tell you, Cas. I swear, after this full moon- I was gonna…” Dean sighed miserably.

“The full moon,” Castiel breathed, those simple three words confirming his suspicion. It all seemed unreal and absurd, but Dean would never lie to him. “So, you really are a…?”

“Yeah,” Dean lifted his eyes, the bits of gold faded from his irises. Just the brilliant green was left behind and Cas felt relieved by its familiar shade.

“How long?” Cas asked quietly. Dean cocked his head as if confused by the question. “How long have you been… a werewolf?” God, it was strange, saying it out loud.

“Oh,” Dean muttered dejectedly. His shoulders slumped. “Since I was sixteen. I was, ah, on a camping trip with some friends, out fetching firewood when it… happened.” He looked so resigned, so pained at having to reveal all this to Cas, and folklore or reality be damned Cas just wanted to hold him in his arms again. Which he did, right away, rising up from his chair to close the space between them, stood tall while Dean remained sitting and cradled Dean’s head in both of his hands.

“How did you hurt your leg?” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean sighed, pressed his face to Cas’ stomach, relaxing as he replied, “Hunting traps.”

Cas felt his heart rate pick up speed. “Is- Does this happen often?”

“Often enough,” Dean sat back a little. “I’ve never been caught before.”

“Dean,” Cas furrowed his brows, which Dean mistook as Cas being unhappy with him.

“I know,” his expression crumpled. “I know. It’s dangerous. This is why I held off on telling you. What I had with you was so great and I…”

“What you had?” Cas stepped closer. “Why are you talking like things are over?” He bit his lip. “Are- Do you want to break up?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “What? _No_ , of course I don’t.” He reached for Cas’ hand and raised it to his lips, placing a kiss on Cas’ knuckle and another on his wrist. “I thought- Cas, I didn’t want to drag you into this. If I hadn’t gotten hurt last night… I would’ve just kept trying to buy more time with you.”

Cas didn’t think he’d ever heard Dean sound this unsure, entirely nervous. And as much as he wished that Dean hadn’t been so terrified of telling him, the fact that Dean cared so deeply made his heart clench tightly in his chest.

“You can be pretty dumb for someone so smart,” he said.

Dean blinked up at him. “Thanks, I guess?”

Cas rolled his eyes and shifted forward until he’d settled on the tops of Dean’s thighs. He looped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and bent down to kiss Dean softly on the mouth.

“I love you,” he said affectionately, smiling shyly at the click in Dean’s throat. He relished the solid weight of Dean’s hands on his hips, and felt impatient to let Dean know that _this_ wouldn’t change no matter what. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I love you too,” Dean looked awed. “And I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good,” Cas kissed him again. “We’re both on the same page then.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked in a whisper. “You don’t have to stay, Cas. I’ll understand.”

“Dean,” Cas narrowed his eyes, a quiet huff escaping his lips. He fixed Dean with his stern blue gaze and received a sheepish one in response.

“Yeah, babe?” Dean murmured fondly.

Cas leaned in, bumped their noses together. “I don’t… know this side of you yet, and I admit that I’ll need some time. But Dean, I love _all_ of you, so don’t you dare think this will scare me away.”

He touched his thumb to the curve of Dean’s cheek, warm with the emotions swelling up inside him. His eyes met Dean’s, which exuded adoration and gratitude, and was reminded once again that this was it. Dean was it for him.

“Cas, I…” Dean trailed off, before smiling happily and ducking his head. Then, “Alright,” he said with a laugh. “I’ll accept that you’re stuck with me.”

“Okay, so we’re still on for dinner?”

Dean kissed him deeply. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Cas blushed, covering it up by feigning annoyance at the endearment, though inwardly he enjoyed being somebody's sweetheart, namely Dean’s. He did chide his boyfriend, however, when Dean confessed to biting the MacLeods’ cat the previous month. Rowena was shifty but Cas was still a vet, and he remembered having to patch Oskar’s ripped ear back together.

“Dean, you can’t attack our neighbors’ pets! What if you were caught?” he asked with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself! Baby, I’ve never even _told_ anyone about this. Well, except Sammy back when I first turned but then he lectured me on lore for _years_.”

“I should ask him for some pointers,” Cas said, catching Dean’s low whine and tilting his head. “I mean, I’ve never tamed a wolf before.”

Little did he know at the time that he’d be taming a husband as well.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

By lunch, Dean’s canines are sharp, after which he maintains some distance from Cas so he won’t be tempted to give into kisses. That doesn’t stop Cas, of course, from petting his head or calling him adorable. “I’m a _predator_ ,” Dean growls in frustration and ends up pouting when Cas just laughs.

“Clearly,” Cas says fondly, before moving to the sink to wash their dishes. The first time Dean had tried to help resulted in one too many plates on the floor.

By five, Dean’s divested himself of all his clothing save for his boxers, an old pair that he won’t miss if they were to shred at some point in the night. He’s more restless and anxious as well, pacing the living room and glancing outside, but since the sun hasn’t completely set, Cas persuades him to cuddle instead.

“Just an hour longer,” he tucks his head under Dean’s chin. “Sundown is at half past five, so we’ll leave at six, okay?”

Dean hums his assent into Castiel’s hair, keeping his arm on the back of the couch. He fidgets like he’s itching to curl it around Cas, but his claws are coming out and Dean is nothing if not protective.

“You smell nice,” Dean mumbles distractedly. “Mm, cucumber melon.”

Cas smiles against his neck. “Dean, we use the same shampoo.”

Dean coughs but will not be deterred. “Well, it must work better on you.”

“‘Work’ better?” Cas echoes helplessly.

Dean noses his temple. “Not another word.”

Relaxing comes easily with Dean, and Cas would prefer to stay like this, sharing warmth with their feet tangled together or seeing what Netflix recommends tonight. He could also finish that mystery novel, Dean the memoir he’s been reading lately. They could sit on opposite ends of the couch and drink the hot cocoa Dean makes with vanilla bean.

“Wish I didn’t have to go. M’gonna be useless tomorrow.”

Dean’s sigh comes out more like a snarl and Cas raises his head to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re never useless,” Cas tells him firmly. “Grumpy, maybe,” he adds with a wink. When Dean huffs, eyes flashing gold, Cas peeks at his watch and decides it’s time to go.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Each month, Cas drives them to a clearing beside the park, and they wait, perched on the hood until Dean shifts and bumps Cas’ hand with his snout. Tonight is no exception as Cas crouches low to look Dean in the eye. Dean whines, the beginning of a howl, and wags his tail when Cas kisses his nose.

“See you at sunrise?” he whispers softly, scratching Dean’s ruff where the fur is thick and soft beneath his hands. “Be good and try your best not to scare the small animals.”

Dean’s answering gaze is steady and sure, but it’s only minutes into his transformation yet.

He watches Dean trot off into the woods and heads back to the Continental for a trip to the store. He’s in the middle of the baking aisle when a chirpy voice calls his name from behind.

“Castiel!” It makes him wince. The accent is unmistakable.

“Rowena,” Cas puts on a smile and asks out of politeness, “How are you?”

“Making a pie for your man, I see? I’m feeling rather accomplished myself.”

“Oh?” Cas tries to look interested, though he feels more uneasy than anything else.

“You’re aware that I lead the Neighborhood Watch?”

Who isn’t? “Yes, I am.”

“Well, I’ve had some problems with my dog getting hurt- No, no, it’s fine. I could treat him myself. I’m convinced that there’s a beast prowling about at night, and we’ve ought to keep the neighborhood safe, you know?”

Cas has an urge to kindly remind _her_ that it was her dog who mauled Bela’s cat. Others have asked her to keep him in her yard but she insists that Fergus needs his exercise.

“Anyway, the Watch has decided to lay out some hunting traps by the park.”

“The park?” Cas stares at her. “But Rowena, the park is for families and-”

“Gosh, not where _we_ spend time, my dear! I meant that clearing where no one ever goes.”

Cas grips the handle of his basket. “Right. The clearing, of course.”

“They were all set up this afternoon. You and Dean should’ve gotten an email.”

“Well, I… I’ll be sure to check,” Cas says, overlooking her red-lipped smile. “I should be going,” he bids her goodbye, rushing through the self check-out in under ten minutes. Back in the car, he opens his inbox and nearly kicks himself upon seeing the email.

It’d been sent mere minutes before they left the house two hours ago. Christ, why hadn’t he bothered to look? They could’ve gone somewhere else, somewhere further away. The clearing has been safe for Dean, far less dangerous than letting him wander. But tonight, Dean could seriously get hurt, and Cas couldn’t return to him fast enough.

He parks haphazardly near the edge of the clearing; there’s no one around to witness or complain. He grabs a flashlight from the glove compartment and hurries toward the trees, panic in his eyes.

“Dean?” he calls into the dark, relying on moonlight to help guide his way. He hears a distant howl, echoing through the night, and can’t help the sharp anxiety that buzzes in his nerves.

“Dean,” he tries again, and it’s difficult to tell how much he’s walked. So, he stands there, somewhat helpless with just a jacket to shield him from the cold, waiting for signs of movement, hoping that his voice had carried over to Dean.

Eventually, by which point Cas is starting to shiver, hands in his pockets, there’s a rustle of leaves and branches that catches his attention a few yards away. Dean’s eyes are the first thing he sees, a warm moss green that’s tinted with gold, and while he relaxes when their gazes lock, he’s also more nervous than he’d care to admit.

“There you are. God, I was so worried- They’ve laid out traps. It isn’t safe here anymore.”

Dean quirks his head but doesn’t move otherwise, while Cas hesitates then takes another step.

“We should leave. I can take you somewhere else,” Cas suggests. His mind is scrambling to find an alternative; they’ve been coming to this place for years.

His thoughts are cut short, however, when Dean bares his teeth, refusing to budge from his spot on the ground. His ferocity only amplifies the closer Cas gets, the claws of his forepaw raking the dirt like he’s about to charge at Cas at any second.

“Come on, Dean. I know you understand me,” Cas says, footsteps slowing yet never stopping, almost as stubborn as Dean is aggressive. The not-so-fearless side of him begins to question how wise this is. Dean's always turned down Cas’ offer to stay and maybe this is why, because he really does become dangerous.

Dean’s teeth continue to gleam, his shoulders hunched and ears pointed out. He looks angry now - agitated - and it’s frightening to see him like this. For a moment, Cas has to pause; that’s _his_ Dean, so wild and hostile. “You’re scaring me,” he whispers sadly, feels a pang deep in his chest.

Dean either doesn’t hear or chooses to ignore him, finally approaching Cas but still feral in his stance and demeanor. For the first time this entire night, Cas wants to run, feels unsafe with Dean. “Stop,” he commands the werewolf. “Don’t- Stay where you are.”

But the minute he lifts his foot, to back away to where he’d parked, Dean lunges up without a single warning and sends Cas reeling into the grass.

Immediately, the force of Dean’s weight knocks the air right out of his lungs, and he gasps at the pain in his arms, the rock beneath his thigh that tears through his jeans. “Dean…” he pants out of shock, blinking hard to spot his husband again. He’s half expecting to find him gone, not-

Not lying curled up and caught in a trap.

“Dean!” he staggers forward, too upset to even wince at his injuries. Dean cries when Cas touches his leg, his free feet twitching like he wants to get up.

“Shh, Dean. Shh, it’s okay,” Cas soothes, trying his best not to cry as he kneels down in the soft, damp dirt. “I’m so sorry,” he strokes Dean’s muzzle before reaching for the trap, wrenching it open. Dean whines, breathing too quickly, and lifts his head to peer up at Cas.

“Let’s go home,” Cas pets him once more, before gathering the wolf in his arms. It might be due to all the excess adrenaline, but the walk back to the car seems to last just seconds.

◇ ◇ ◇

 

On their way home, he stops by his practice and grabs some supplies to treat Dean’s cuts. Fortunately, the wound isn’t deep, and Dean is much more relaxed after the local anesthetic. In fact, he drifts off to sleep in the middle of Cas lighting their fireplace. He buries his snout in a thick wool blanket and sighs happily when Cas kisses the top of his head.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

The following morning, they wake up curled together by the fireplace, or rather, Dean’s up first and places a kiss in the crook of Cas' neck.

“Hey, sunshine,” he smiles tenderly, touching a small bruise on Cas’ left arm. “How’re you feeling?” He sounds guilty, and Cas rolls his eyes at how ridiculous that is.

“I should be asking you,” he frowns in concern, pushing up on his elbow to peek at Dean’s leg. There’s some red where the blood seeped into the bandages during the night, but Dean seems to be in pretty good shape judging by how enthusiastically they’re kissing.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says softly, managing the words between one kiss and the next. “I should have trusted you, I was- Dean, I don’t know why I thought-”

“Shh,” it’s Dean’s turn to soothe. “Babe, it’s okay. I just forgot. Panic looks scary coming from a wolf.”

“I didn’t realize,” Cas worries his lip. “I thought that maybe you didn’t recognize me.”

“That’s impossible,” Dean assures him, his answering smile charmingly crooked. “Cas, I’d know you anywhere.”

And that leaves Castiel breathless.

He laughs when Dean pulls up a blanket so that it covers them both, tenting them in. “You know,” Dean grins down at him. “It’s Halloween on Saturday.”

Cas beams up at him. “It is, but I thought you didn’t like Halloween.”

“I don’t,” Dean shakes his head, “but Jo’s throwing a contest, down at the Roadhouse.”

“Best costume?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, for couples,” Dean says seriously. “And guess what, the couple that wins? Gets a burger named after them."

Cas raises an eyebrow. “That changes things. What did you have in mind?”

“Werewolf?” Dean winks playfully. “I mean, just a costume, of course.”

“Of course. And what will I go as?”

Dean smiles fondly. “My moon and stars.”

**** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link here](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com/post/132303546405)
> 
> Do leave me kudos, comments, and love, and Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://puppycastiel.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/leeshwrites)


End file.
